House Rye
'The Most Noble House of Rye' * Motto: Ab Ordine Libertas/ From order comes freedom''' *'Head: ' David Jack Rye III *'''Heir: David Jack Rye IV *'Title(s):' Duke of Tarbanos, Baron of Rittnor * Family Seat: ** Castle Rye, Rittnor, Tarbanos ** Everdale Castle, Catria *'Religion:' Faith of The Four *'Founded:' 390 AER *'Allegiance:' The Empire of Falleentium 'A Brief History' The Duchy of Tarbanos have been held by the Rye family for serveal generations, and they have always proudly held it, as a reminder of them being close to the Imperial Royal family. The founder of the house, Duke Jack Rye I, was a Colonel in the Falleen Army, and was a descendant of a pro-falleen tarbanossian. Therefor, after having fought for the falleens for many years, they decided to hand him some land in the state of Tarbanos. Jack gladly accepted it and became Duke Jack Rye I. He would be the first to build Castle Rye, putting it in the state capital of Rittnor. It is still being used by the Rye family as their permanent residence in Tarbanos. His son, David Rye I would take over, and would also join the military. He ended up as a battery colonel and also improved the personal guard of the family, both uniform and material wise. He also built castle Rye bigger, aswell as making sure most of the capital, Rittnor, would be mordernized at the same pace as the core regions of the empire. After the death of David Rye I, his oldes sone Jack Rye II would become the Duke. Jack Rye II is the first duke in the Rye family, that never did any military service at all. But he did open up the familys eyes for politics, making the Tarbanosian Centrist Party. The party only ran for the state elections, and they got their candidate, Jane Lopez, the first female chancellor, to become the state chancellord. He would also travel around the state, making multiple visits to major cities yearly, and he was the one that made the people of Tarbanos like the Rye dynasty. Duke David Rye II was known as the Buisness man of the family, after having served briefly as an Army corporal, he retired from the armed forces and founded the Tarbanos Industries Coorperation. It consisted of the notorious Tarbanos Weapons Incorperated, known for selling weapons to serveal different rebel groups, Tarbanos Surpermaket Association, the biggest supermarket chain in Tarbanos aswell as a minor chain in serveal neighbouring states, and Rye Clothes A/S, a clothing retail chain in Tarbanos. He was also the one that started investing in foreing banks, such as the ones in Gorgium, Arum and Haals. http://falleentium.wikia.com/wiki/Prominent_Individuals_and_Organizations#David_Jack_Rye 'Titles and Styles: ' His Excellency, General David Jack Rye, 7th Duke of Tarbanos, Baron of Rittnor. Lord Protector of Tarbanos and her people. 'Heads of the Family:' #Duke Jack Rye I, 1st Duke of Tarbanos #Duke David Rye I, 2nd Duke of Tarbanos #Duke Jack Rye II, 3rd Duke of Tarbanos #Duke David Rye II, 4th Duke of Tarbanos #Duke David Jack Rye I, 5th Duke of Tarbanos #Duke David Jack Rye II, 6th Duke of Tarbanos #Duke David Jack Rye III, 7th Duke of Tarbanos 'Family Interests:' *Tarbanos Industries Coorperation - 75% *Arum Credit bank - 17% *Bank of Gorgium - 15% *National bank of Haals - 13% *Central Bank of Kalmontum - 5% Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium